Just Like in the Movies
by Christina Chameleon Goode
Summary: Cammie and Zach were meant to be, but they hit a bump in the road. What will happen to them? Will Cammie ever get her happy ending? Summary sucks. Rated T because guess what! I'm paranoid! One-shot!


**Ok so hi fan fictioners! I know I said I' working on a story and I still am! But I was bored one day and made this! I really don't like my work, but some people actually enjoy reading it so...Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter. I own nothing.**

Every chick flick starts out with a couple who everyone knows are meant to be. Their friends see the love that flares in their eyes. Their teachers even notice the fleeting glances during class. Everyone sees it but them. At first, they won't admit it, playing a game where they pretend to hate each other. Then, eventually, whether it's a moment of weakness or jealously, they kiss, and everything seems so simple. Theres a few weeks of merriment, where all they do is stay invested with each other. They're either talking, texting, or passing notes during class. They just can't get enough. They're the kind of couple that old ladies stop at the side of the road, just to say that they look adorable together. They're love is impenetrable, or so they think.

Eventually, life comes along and does its dance. Their relationship hits a bump in the road, and they're doubtful that they'll make it through. But in every romance film, they always get their happy ending.

If only life were a movie, where everything's just so simple. What Zach and I had...well people said that we were soulmates, that we were meant to be. The thing about being a spy though, is that you know things can't be that easy. You're trained to be prepared for a twist in the plot, a betrayal, _anything._ Sometimes that causes you to build a wall, that will protect you from those unexpected turn of events. That's what I did; I built up a wall, that I never planned to let down. Then Zach came along, and slowly, it began to crumble. He told me I was amazing, different, beautiful. He told me that he loved me. What was more important though, was that he saw the real me. He saw the chameleon that hid in the shadows. I guess that's why I let him in, and now, I wish I hadn't.

Our relationship began like one of those movies, where they fall madly in love. He took me out for coffee every morning, before we'd head off to headquarters. Some nights, when I'd come home late because of all the paperwork, he'd surprise me with romantic, candlelit dinner. He always knew how to make me feel better. He knew when I was lying, when I was sad or angry. He always knew.

After two years of relentless bliss, it all finally came to an end. We hit that inevitable bump in the road, and we never got back on track.

It was a warm May night, but the scent of rain was clear in the air. Huge grey clouds could be seen making their way towards me. I shrugged off the bad omen, and started to make my way home. By the time I got there, thunder could be heard only a few miles away. Entering our condo, I was ready to relax from a stressful day, but something was wrong. The tv wasn't on, music couldn't be heard. Zach always had something going, but that night, it was dead silent. Slipping off my jacket I called for him.

"Zach?"

His voice came from the kitchen. "Here"

I slowly turned the corner to see him leaning against the counter, deep in thought. He always looked cute when he was thinking.

"Hey," I said, planting a kiss on his cheek, then headed over to open the fridge. "Whats up?" I asked while pouring myself a glass of water.

He didn't answer. I gave him two minutes before I became persistent.

"Zach, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing" He muttered.

"Zach-" I started, but then he interrupted me.

"Cammie!" He yelled. "Just stop!"

On the outside, I didn't flinch, as I put my glass down calmly. Anger boiled inside of me, but I brought my mask up to cover my emotions.

I guess that's what started it. I don't even remember what we fought about that night. That's how stupid the whole argument was. All I could recall were the hurtful words we let fly out of our mouths so carelessly. We took out all of our stress and anger on each other. It wasn't fair to either of us, but then again, life isn't fair.

I slept over Macey's that night, crying myself to sleep. I went back the next day to apologize for the insults I will always regret, but when I entered our apartment, I was greeted by utter emptiness. Most of his clothes were gone, along with his few precious possessions. Thinking he was staying over Grant's, I called Bex, but I was wrong. He had been assigned a level 11 mission, the most dangerous kind of there is. The lucky ones come back alive with their partners by their side. The ones who weren't so lucky, the ones who hadn't fought hard enough, would come home in a casket, if they came home at all.

I spent the rest of the day staring at a wall. Not once did I cry, not once did I care to. Letting those salty tears seep out of my eyes would mean that I had accepted his death, that he wouldn't be a lucky one. So instead, I admired the off-white walls of our bedroom, failing to dream dreams with happy endings.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. The summer sun came and vanished, letting the days become cooler. Soon, leaves started to turn, then fall, leaving the trees bare and vulnerable. By Thanksgiving, I had pulled myself together, not daring to wonder about Zach and the dangers he was facing. Those haunting thoughts filled my nightmares, depriving me of sleep. I would wake up screaming for Zach, wanting to be wrapped safely in his arms; but then I would roll over, expecting his warmth, I was met by cold and empty space.

Christmas lights covered houses and snow blanketed the ground. Everyone was happy, enjoying the holidays, everyone except me. My friends could tell though; they saw the way my smiles always seemed forced, my laughter weak. Pushing me wouldn't help, that's why they never mentioned anything. They acted normal, like everything was as it should be, because sometimes acting, is better than actually facing the truth.

The holidays ended, and the February chill arrived. Today's Valentine's Day, and Zach still hadn't returned. If it hadn't been for Macey, I would be spending it alone on my couch watching _I Love Lucy _reruns. Instead, I was at her apartment, eating endless tubs of Ben and Jerry's enjoying a horror movie marathon. Bex was with Grant, probably playing laser tag or paint-ball. Jonas had taken Liz out to some museum, and I couldn't help but envy the kind of connection they have. A connection that I lost, and a connection Macey wished she had. We were alone on Valentine's Day, but for once, it was okay, because we had each other.

I could hear Macey shuffling around in the kitchen, as I gazed out the window. The park across the street was filled with little kids and joyful parents. Occasionally a couple would walk by, hand in hand, laughing like they had no care in the world.

"Ready?" Macey asked, interrupting my thoughts. She had a bowl of popcorn and candy in her hands.

I smiled, "Ready"

We settled down on the couch, holding each other during the scary parts. We're spies who could stop a bomb from destroying Vatican City in ten seconds, yet when it came to stupid girls who open closets containing serial killers, we would scream our heads off.

At some point during the movie, it began to pour, and the screams of the children only made the horror worse. We watched movie after movie, enjoying the thrill of the unexpected. After our fourth movie, we took an intermission. I got up to stretch my legs, and that's when I heard it. At first I didn't pay much attention, thinking it was only the rain, but then Macey noticed it too.

She looked at me quizzically, "Where's that tapping noise coming from?"

We payed close attention, then heard it again.

"It's coming from the window." I whispered, almost afraid that the person outside would hear me. The hours of horror could do that to a girl.

"Why don't you check it?" I said, giving her a nudge forward. She rolled her eyes at my childish behavior, but she still made her way over cautiously.

Peeking out the window she gasped. "Cammie..."

"What is it?" I asked, walking quickly to the window, expecting to see a terrorist, the circle, an enemy agent. The last thing I expected to see was Zachary Goode in the pouring rain, throwing rocks at the window.

This time it was my turn to gasp, and even though water was being dumped on the world, I opened the window.

"Zach?" I still couldn't believe my eyes. _Zach _was standing there, a rose in his hand, completely drenched from head to toe. When he saw me, He brightened up, stood up a bit straighter, and spoke with confidence.

"Cammie!" He yelled, "Gallagher Girl, I'm so sorry! I'm so-" I shut the window, and began to run. I didn't even bother to grab a jacket, I just flew out the door and sprinted down two flights of stair. Reaching the front entrance, I ran into the rain, but stopped when I saw the retreating figure. His head was held down, and his hands ran through his wet hair. A look of defeat was sketched on his face, rose still in his hand.

"Zach!"

He whipped around, and soon, an actual smile appeared on his face. We started running towards each other, both of us soaking wet, but we didn't care. The second he was only a couple feet away, I jumped into his arms, as he lifted me up and kissed me, twirling us around. I felt like I was in one of those cliche movies when Zach's lips pressed against mine. Everything else in the world seemed to fade as we kissed passionately. I missed his touch, the warmth of his arms around my waist. Most of all, I missed the feeling of his lips against mine, the feeling of complete and utter bliss. Eventually, our kiss came to an end, as my bare feet met the ground.

Our foreheads still touched, as he began to play with my hair.

"I'm so sorry Cam, I shouldn't have said all those things." I opened my mouth to speak, but he kept going. "I should have told you about the mission! I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I'm-"

I didn't let him continue. "Zach" He looked at the ground.

"Zach look at me." He slowly lifted his gaze to meet mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm just happy you're here, _alive._ I don't care about what we said to each other. All I care about is that you're safe, and not dead in some ditch."

I gave him a hug, enjoying his warmth. "I love you," I murmured into his chest. I could feel his grip tighten around me, as he held me closer.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." He whispered into my hair, sending chills down my back. Slowly, the rain began to recede to a light drizzle. After a couple of minutes, I reluctantly pulled away from the hug, and looked above to see Macey in the window. She gave me a smile, then winked as she closed the window and disappeared from sight. I turned back to Zach, who couldn't stop looking at me. Then I noticed the bruises on his face, and the cuts on his arms.

I began to freak. "Oh my god Zach, are you ok?" I searched the rest of his body, only to find more marks. "What happened?"

Zach just shook his head and looked down before shrugging his shoulder and flashing me a small smile.

"It's a long story." He said, as he grabbed my hand, and we began to walk towards the park. The sun stopped hiding behind the clouds, and brought a new sense of warmth to our bodies. During the next few hours, he told me about his mission, and every time he revealed he was almost killed, I held him closer. But then he'd tell me how he thought of me the whole time. He had fought for me, so that I wouldn't be left behind. Knowing that if he died, he would be hurting me, so that made him kick a little bit harder, punch a little bit quicker. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have a man like him in my life, who would do _anything _in the world for me, to keep me from hurting.

That night was the best night of my life. Not only because Zach was back, but because he would be with me forever. We sat there on the bench, gazing at the stars. I felt Zach turn to look at me, but I kept looking up, enjoying the way the moon shone. Then before I knew it, he was infront of me, on one knee. He proposed, promising to never leave me again, and to love me for the rest of our lives. I didn't even need to think about my answer. I said yes, without hesitation. It turns out life does have happy endings, just like in the movies.

**Ok yeah I know, it was cheesy and I wasn't too happy with the ending, or dialogue, and practically the whole thing. But pleaseeee review! tell me what you hated, liked, maybe even loved! Your reviews mean the world to me! Much thanks to my amazing beta! And school is ending soon but I still have dance recitals and track practices so my story will come out in a week or two! Thank you so much for reading! and pleaseee review!**

**-Christina **


End file.
